


Twinkle in your eyes

by lillian_huang



Category: svn&hjz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_huang/pseuds/lillian_huang
Summary: Fictional story about Wayne Song and Chunchih Huang, just for the cp funs. Please do not connect with the real person. Thanks.（V）Some emotional feeling from Mr. Song…
Kudos: 1





	Twinkle in your eyes

⬇️今天是个意识流（想到什么写什么）

星辰大海

宋纬恩很会照顾人，他对待所有人总是一副有担当且温柔的样子。遇到黄雋智的时候，既是学长也是前辈，自然流露出照顾和保护他的意愿。  
在拍戏的时候，戏外交流的时候，慢慢变得熟络。在戏里，像恋人一样注视着他。观察他的外貌，抚摸他的身体，亲吻他的唇齿和脸颊。拍戏收工后，作为有点远的邻居，可以顺路把他接送回家，也可以顺路一起打车回去。在两人独处的时候，一起聊聊剧本，讲些冷笑话，互相提醒对方看粉丝的留言和互动，然后愉快地互道晚安。  
宋纬恩有很多时间在接触黄雋智，他觉得熟知一个人真的很奇妙。他对黄雋智的第一印象很深，在大学的讲台，戴着棉线帽，声音绵软的很好听，谦虚低调的样子，但却散发一种让人忍不住想多关注他一点的感觉。  
关注以后就深陷了，宋纬恩后来才有这样的自觉。特别是那双有神又明亮的眼睛，当黄雋智看向自己的时候，好像磁铁可以把自己吸进对方的空间，眼里就会没有其他人。最开始拍戏时，宋纬恩甚至会因为入戏更加专注而觉得还蛮不错。但后来他才留意到，事情并不像自己想象如此简单。在他发现事态严重之时，他已经有24小时反常地思念对方的症状，出戏以后也会不由自主地被那双明眸所打动。  
他的眼睛有蛊惑作用吧。宋纬恩甚至生出这样的想法。很多人说黄雋智的眼里有星星，在最近处的自己可能没有人比他看得更清楚，确实是带着星光。後來就算拍戲結束，也不敢直視他的眼，仿佛只需要再一秒就會墜落，不由自主想靠近，想要親吻對方。  
熟悉以后的黄雋智对他来说就是一个幼稚的大男孩，热爱他的专业，喜欢手工，拍照和观察生活。对自己来说，仍在大学生活中的他，还像个没长大的孩子，但他卻更樂於向對方撒嬌。在喜歡的人面前，宋緯恩會變得更加柔軟，放鬆所有防備狀態。常有人說他初識總給人梳理感，可能是早年的生活状态和朋友意外离开的痛苦经历让他变得更为稳重，更为细致。黄雋智也常说他跟自己的性格互补，可能越是这样，才会越觉得跟对方待在一起，越是舒服和放松。  
我总是在你深邃的眼眸里沉沦。一起拍小视频的时候，就是从那个小小画面里被对方注视，宋纬恩也很快就忍不住投降，想给他一个吻，然后看他露齿笑的可爱模样。那时候的世界有些黑白，遇到你，会慢慢变为彩色。一起努力，一起勇敢。


End file.
